Other Worlds
by Argent Dragon
Summary: The Digidestined accidently find themselves in AUs.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is an idea that popped into my head one day. It's...interesting, I guess. I need some help with it. If you are interested in helping me out, e-mail me at [Argent_Dragon@usa.net][1].**  
~*~  
We knew there were many worlds. We'd been to the digital world. Some of us had even seen the Dark Ocean in another world. And we spent our everyday lives in the "real world". Plus there was that world where dreams were made true. But none of this prepared us for what was coming.  
  
Perhaps we should have looked for something like this to happen. After all, we just saved two worlds. Maybe we should have throught twice about how eary it was for us to ease back into everyday life. Well, it's too late for that now.  
  
It all started as a routine trip to the digital world...and now our lives may never be the same.  
~*~  
More to come... 

   [1]: email:Argent_Dragon@usa.net



	2. The Everyday to the Unusual

**A/N: This is an idea that popped into my head one day. It's...interesting, I guess. I need some help with it. If you are interested in helping me out, e-mail me at [Argent_Dragon@usa.net][1].**  
~*~  
Izzy and Yolei sat in front of the computer, both wrapped up in a discussion of computer programming. Nearby, Davis silently tossed a soccer ball up and down. Abruptly he rose to his feet. "Where are they?"  
  
Just then Kari and Tai showed up. "Hey guys," Tai said.  
  
"Hey," Davis cried. "Where are the others?"  
  
"I saw TK, Matt, and Cody a minute ago," Kari replied.  
  
"And here we are," TK said from the doorway. The three Digidestined entered, followed shortly after by Ken.  
  
"So who are we missing," Yolei asked, her attention finally drawn from her conversation.  
  
Izzy started counting people off on his fingers. "Sora, Mimi, and Joe," he stated.  
  
"I'm not missing," Joe commented as he walked through the door. After looking around briefly, he set down the seemingly heavy bag he carried and stated "And I came prepared as well." The others laughed.  
  
"What's so funny? Did I miss something," Sora asked as she and Mimi entered the room.  
  
"Not really," Cody answered.  
  
"Are we ready to go," Kari asked. Joe shouldered his bag, then nodded. One by one, the others nodded.  
  
"Then let's go. Digiport open," Yolei called. Twelve hands held digivices to the computer screen. The usual light shone from the computer screen, but only a listener would know something was wrong. For a brief moment, twelve voices cried out in surprise. Then there was silence and the computer room was empty.  
~*~  
Has something gone wrong? Find out next time on--  
  
*THUNK*  
  
**A/N: Muuuuuch better. Now the annoying narrator's gone.**  
~*~  
More to come...review please. 

   [1]: email:Argent_Dragon@usa.net



	3. United Again (TK: part 1)

**A/N: This is an idea that popped into my head one day. It's...interesting, I guess. I need some help with it. If you are interested in helping me out, e-mail me at [Argent_Dragon@usa.net][1].**  
~*~  
"Hey, he looks exactly like you, little bro."  
  
"I know, Yamato. It's scary." To TK's ears, the second voice sounded eeriely familiar. Slowly he opened his eyes.  
  
**A/N: For the record, I'm using the Japanese names for the AU "Digidestined" (there's a reason that's in quotes) so that there is less confusion (I hope).**  
  
TK found himself looking at two pairs of blue eyes exactly like his own...and one pair could only be his eyes. He screamed. Then something occured to him. "Patamon!"  
  
"Patamon?"  
  
"Is he speaking some odd language?"  
  
"Where are you, Patamon," TK called again.  
  
"Nope. That at least made a little sense."  
  
The face that didn't look like his leaned closer and TK recognized it too. "Matt!"  
  
The owner of the face laughed. "Matt? Nobody calls me Matt. My name's Yamato."  
  
TK was confused. Who was this strangeer that looked exactly like Matt yet wasn't Matt. "Where am I," he asked.  
  
"The Ishida's. By the way, this is Takeru, my little brother." At this point, the irony of this hit TK, who started to laugh. The brothers looked at him, confused.  
  
Takeru sighed. "I'll go tell Mom he's awake." He left. When he was gone, TK sat up. Yamato just watched him silently. TK was thinking now, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. The differences between this family and his own were apparent, but yet the two brothers were definitely so much like himself and Matt. Puzzled, TK sat back against the pillow. What kind of place had he blundered into? Was this some version of Malomyotismon's illusion made real? TK wasn't sure.  
  
"Where's Izzy when you need him to explain things," TK asked himself.  
~*~  
In the Digiworld, Patamon perched in a tree, worried about TK. "He's usually here at this time." Accustomed to regular visits from his partner, TK's absence disturbed Patamon. In addition, an uneasy feeling crept into Patamon's mind. "Something's wrong. I know it."  
~*~  
More to come...review please. 

   [1]: email:Argent_Dragon@usa.net



	4. Pure Tomboy (Mimi: part 1)

**A/N: This is an idea that popped into my head one day. It's...interesting, I guess. I need some help with it. If you are interested in helping me out, e-mail me at [Argent_Dragon@usa.net][1].**  
~*~  
Mimi opened her brown eyes. She found herself looking into a vaguely familiar face. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Hm, I think so."  
  
The somehow familiar stranger ran a hand through her boyishly short brown hair. "That's good. So what's your name?"  
  
"Mimi. My name's Mimi."  
  
**A/N: And here's where using the Japanese names to identify AU counterparts starts to fail...and prove the necessity of creating a physical difference of some sort in a few cases.**  
  
"Cool! That's my name too." Then it struck Mimi why the other's face was so familiar. This other girl, for some reason Mimi didn't know, was herself. "Why don't you hang out with me for a while? I mean, you don't look like you have anything better to do."  
  
Mimi smiled, enjoying the thought of possibly shopping with this other version of herself. "Sure. Sounds like fun to me."  
  
**A/N: I'm betting the chapter title gives you a clue on how AU Mimi is different...**  
  
"Great!" Short haired Mimi grabbed long haired Mimi's wrist and started running. "Let's go!"  
  
Long haired Mimi cried out. "I hate running!" Her short haired counterpart ignored her. Mimi's mind was racing now. What kind of place had she stumbled into? Who was this far more tomboyish version of herself? Was this some strange nightmare she was having? All of her questions were shoved to the back of her mind as she was forced to run faster to keep up with her counterpart. The only thing that was running through her mind now was the question of why she ended up here instead of the Digiworld.  
~*~  
Palmon waited for Mimi, but her partner never game. "This isn't right. Mimi never misses a trip to see me." A feeling of unease rolled over the Digimon. "Something's happened to her. I just know it. I just hope she's okay."  
~*~  
More to come...review please. 

   [1]: email:Argent_Dragon@usa.net



End file.
